


Sweat and Spray Paint

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: The ringtone was cut off as you swiped open the text, your screen fading from a picture of stunning graffiti art to your previous messages with said artist behind your screensaver. The newest one made your habitual grin turn into a full-blown smile.





	Sweat and Spray Paint

You'd have slammed your laptop shut if it weren't one of the only things getting you through school. Gently pushing the screen down didn't take away from your joy, though, nothing really could when you finally concluded a ten-page research paper that wouldn't have you sacrificing yet another night of sleep. It was one big breath of relief and you had a bit of free time before your caffeine-induced brain shrunk back to its lethargic, regularly-sized self.

 

What to do... You could finish up that series you'd gotten into recently or maybe start on that book that piqued your interest the other day. Or you could get an early start on that project due next week...

 

A sarcastic huff left your nose. Not happening.

 

The wheels of your chair roll back loudly in response to your sore hands pressing against the edge of your desk. You use the momentum in your favor to spin and check on your roommate who'd been suspiciously quiet since you'd began your trip of bullshitting through a keyboard. The sight of them explained it with their slumped form sound asleep in the corner of the bottom bunk, ears covered by a snug pair of headphones. Your eyes lowered to behold the disaster left behind in favor of sleeping. Homework papers were scattered about as if a hurricane had struck in the six feet that was their twin mattress.

 

_Then you're left in the dust_

_Unless I stuck by ya..._

 

Unconsciously, a grin lit up your face as you swiveled around to find your phone under your own mess of papers, although, not nearly as many as Sleeping Beauty behind you.

 

_You're a sunfl--_

 

The ringtone was cut off as you swiped open the text, your screen fading from a picture of stunning graffiti art to your previous messages with said artist behind your screensaver. The newest one made your habitual grin turn into a full-blown smile.

 

**♥Miles♥: On a scale of one to America how free are you tonight?**

 

Rolling your eyes at his antics, you sink lower into your seat as you type out a reply.

 

**[Name]: Idk school counts as slavery right?**

**♥Miles♥: Not if you have a window**

**[Name]: I'm on the 3rd floor!**

**♥Miles♥: My bad**

**♥Miles♥: *Not if you have a window and a boyfriend who has easy access to them**

 

Sitting up with a gasp, you turned and held back a loud laugh as Miles peered at you through the frame of your dorm's window. Now that he had your attention, he didn't hesitate to mash his face against the glass and make a series of unflattering expressions. The laugh from before escaped tenfold, leaving you with a quick glance towards your roommate. They wouldn't be able to hear you over the deafening beat pulsing through their headphones. How anyone could sleep through it, you had no idea.

 

Setting your phone down, you left your beloved rolling chair behind and made quick work of opening the window. A chilly draft blew in, pulling a shiver out of you. Now that you were closer to him, you realized Miles was decked out in his spider suit, the mask pushed up past his forehead.

 

"Working late again? You know we have that paper due tomorrow," you lectured teasingly, leaning forward as he greeted you with a soft peck on the cheek.

 

"And that's exactly why I finished it the day of and didn't procrastinate like a certain somebody," he teased right back. His eyes were filled with energy as he simpered at you, finger tapping quietly against the window frame he held onto. "C'mon," he gestured over his shoulder with a quick bob of the head, "let's go sightseeing."

 

For the first time since he showed up, you frowned. "I can't get caught sneaking out--the school'll call home."

 

"I sneak out every night--"

 

"You've been caught before."

 

"C'mon, you really think they'll check up on you? You're a good student so you're off their radar!"

 

You sighed, internally debating. It had been a good while since the two of you had gone swinging. You missed the thrill of it as well as getting to wrap your arms and legs around your favorite, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

 

"Alright, but not long, okay? I spent most of my energy on that stupid paper," you grumbled before he started to vibrate with excitement, smile infective. He practically dragged you through the window, careful as he didn't want you scraping anything, before sliding the panel shut behind you.

 

"What if I buy us some pizza?" He asked the tempting question as he turned on the tiled roof, staying crouched so you could get into your usual piggy-back position.

 

You wrapped your arms around his warm shoulders, burying your face into his neck. "Bribery is a crime and yes." He smelled like sweat and spray paint, a strange duo but oddly attractive.

 

He chuckled when you pulled his mask down for him, fixing the ends so that they lined perfectly with the rest of the suit. "Hold on tight."

 

Your legs crossed over his taut stomach as he stood, balance steady despite your added weight. A hum slipped from your lips as you nudged the side of his face with your own, chin perched on his shoulder.

 

"Always."

 

The first swing was your favorite. The instant the ground disappeared your stomach would take a visit to the top of your ribcage and trade adrenaline hits with your heart. The stimulative shots of energy were addictive as well as the view of New York City, or the quick flashes of it anyway.

 

The wind blocked out most of the sounds emulating from below, but every once in a while you'd pick up the outcry of some pissed off driver in the dizzying waves of traffic. Miles always turned his head to level his mouth with your ear when he needed to say something and you'd do the same if you weren't lost in the awe-inspiring heights.

 

A few laps around the taller buildings surrounding your school left your cheeks cramped from smiling so much. You didn't think you would ever be able to get over the stunts Miles pulled to impress you. Of course, you never let him see how amazed you were. You didn't want that head of his getting any bigger than it already was.

 

By the time he dropped you off on a safe building top, your hair was passed windswept and nearing birdnest territory. You didn't have much time to fix it before he had returned with the promised pizza and a large drink to share.

 

"I can't believe you just walk into a pizza place as Spider-Man," you guffawed as you took your first bite, cuddled up against his side with his arm wrapped protectively around you.

 

"Whaeh? Imma regoola." He must've skipped dinner again by how much he was stuffing his face. You'd seen him clear buffets before and yet that stomach of his refused to divulge where it hid all the inhaled sustenance.

 

The next hour was filled with him finishing off the pie and you slurping the last drops of your poorly apportioned drink. Whatever. He had ice to munch on if he was especially thirsty.

 

"Your mom called by the way," you mentioned while the two of you basked in the aftermath of cheesy goodness. "She was worried since you hadn't replied and I assumed you were on duty."

 

"No!" he groaned, head rolling back in resentment. "What excuse did you saddle me with now?"

 

"Oh, the usual. You came down with a bad case of diarrhea--"

 

He stared at you, brown eyes blown wide in horror. "No, you didn't!"

 

"She recommended low-fiber foods."

 

His yell of embarrassment was entirely worth the thirty-minute phone call you'd spent listening to all the health tips from his loving, long-winded mother.


End file.
